The Girl Who Changes Everything
by FastandFuriousRocks
Summary: She answers back in her obnoxious way. "I chose to join Dauntless, and I plan on staying, so don't threaten me." "Fine, just watch your back," I respond, and then turn around and leave. Four and Eric's lives take a turn when Tris joins Dauntless. Through Eric and Four's point of views, they tell what goes on through their own eyes. *SPOILERS TO THE 1ST BOOK!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I decided to try writing a fanfic that was told through Four and Eric's point of views. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. :)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!***

* * *

Four's POV

"Four? When are the Dauntless returning members and transfers going to be arriving here?" One of Four's fellow instructors asked.

"They will be arriving whenever the ceremony is complete, and according to my watch, the ceremony ended ten minutes ago. They should be arriving any moment now," Four answered before continuing on, "Remember that we are the leaders here. The initiates will be looking to us for guidance to help them during the physical and psychological training. We must be patient, compassionate, and harsh at the same time. They are to be brave and ready to protect those in the other factions by the time we are done training them."

* * *

Eric's POV

Darn newbies. The transfers are always a pain in the ass because they either think they are better than us, or are frightened like little bunnies. If the leaders would just let us instructors pick who we want things we would be a heck of a lot easier.

"Attention everyone, now that you have already completed some of the tasks that the Dauntless members do, the next step is to enter your new home," I say firmly. "To do so, you must jump off this ledge down into the hole." Like every other time I've said this, the initiates' eyes become wide like a deer in headlights.

"Is there something down there to catch us?" One of the new guys asked.

"If you have to ask me that question, then you must not have chosen the right faction." I answer with a hint of a threatening tone in my voice while shifting my eyes to match several of the newbies. "Now who would like to jump first?"

After a few moments of silence, I hear a small voice coming from the back. "I will."

Since I'm standing on the ledge I'm able to see which body the voice belongs to...a 'stiff.' "Alright then, come right on up." I say not letting my voice soften for this sixteen year old girl that looks somewhat fragile.

* * *

Four's POV

Swoosh, goes the net. The first jumper is a girl, and I can tell she's from Abnegation from the way she's dressed. I lean onto my toes to pull the net to the side to help the girl down.

The girl turns her head and looks into my eyes. She has the prettiest eyes that I've ever seen, that are hypnotizing. Our hands meet as I go to reach for her waist to help her down, and I feel an immediate connection; kind of like an electric jolt. I hear her let out a small gasp as I pick her up to help her down, and I can't tell if it's from me surprising her or if it's from the small jolt that I too felt. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Um, Bea..." She begins and then pauses looking somewhat hesitant to say her name.

"I doubt your name is Bea. Right now you have the choice to choose whatever name you would like to be called from here on out." I say and can see a sense of relief in this girl's face.

"Alright. My name is Tris." She answers with a smile on her lips.

The side of my lip raises into a half smile because I like the sound of the name 'Tris,' and for some unknown reason I can't explain I am really excited to have her name fall from my lips. I turn to face the other Dauntless instructors and say, "First jumper's name is Tris."

* * *

Eric's POV

Here I am standing on the roof still waiting with all the newbie Dauntless wannabe members still. I'm becoming very impatient waiting for Four to page me to let me know the net is free for the next jumper. I glance down at the watch my hand and see that five minutes has passed already. Right before I tell the group the next person has to jump because I'm tired of waiting, I get an okay message from Four.

"Alright, who is going to be the next jumper?" I say slightly annoyed, and I look at each of the faces. When no one volunteers I say pointing at a tough looking guy, "You in the Erudite outfit at the end, you are next."

He grumbles some inaudible response before walking around the group to get to the front.

"Sir, if you have something to say, say it loud enough for everyone to hear. If not, then keep your trap closed, got it?" I state firmly.

"Yes Eric," the boy replies in a smart aleck tone. I give him a slight glare to show I'm not impressed, but on the inside I'm thinking we are going to be great friends.

* * *

Four's POV

Time breezes by as the rest of the initiates land in the net one by one. Everyone has the same response as always. They are out of breath from the adrenaline rush, and then they are extremely excited. A few people changed their names, but as far as I could tell most of the people kept their names the same.

I found myself flicking my eyes over to look at Tris multiple times. Something about her makes me feel different, unlike how I've felt things in the past. It's like a magnetic pull, and it may just be enough of a reason for me to stick around this place.

After I help the last jumper off the net, I turn and tell the new Dauntless members, "Attention everyone. Before we split into groups I want to introduce all of your instructors for the next two weeks. My name is Four, and I will be working closely with you all." Just as I finish off listing all the other trainers, Eric finally makes his way onto the net. After he gets off the net, he starts going on and on about how the Dauntless members want all of them to feel like family, and sends me sly death glares are that only visible to me. I roll my eyes knowing that I just gave him all the more reason to hate me by having him wait for me at the beginning when I was fawning over Tris.

* * *

Eric's POV

How dare Four roll his eyes at me. He should know his place, and that is below me. I am his supervisor, therefore I tell him what to do, and he must listen.

* * *

Four's POV

After the Dauntless initiates are finished given the tour, shown where they will sleep, what they need to change into, and where and when to meet for dinner I finally have time to myself. As I make my way to my room, and can't stop thinking about Tris. She just seems so small and delicate looking on the outside and it makes me want to wrap my arms around her. However, while listening in to her conversation with her friend Christina, it seems as though she has a bit of fire in her.

When Eric told the group that only the top twenty will be allowed into to the group at the end of training and everyone below would be cut, I could see her eyes begin to storm, and I could tell that she wasn't going to let herself and her family down by ending up Factionless.

Barely five minutes after I'm in my room and begin preparing for later today, and tomorrow I hear pounding on my door, and guess who it is.

* * *

Eric's POV

"Four open up your door now!" I call through his door while pounding on it with my fist. I hear his footsteps getting closer and when he opens his door I push him aside and let myself in. "Listen up Four," I begin, "You are below me. That means you let me do all the talking, and today you kept me waiting after that stupid first girl from Abnegation jumped."

"Don't call her stupid!" Four interrupted me. "She proved herself to be brave when she jumped first."

"I don't care what you think she is, you didn't page me right away, and that is not the correct way to treat your superior. That's strike one and this is your warning. The next time you don't follow my orders I will tell those higher in command." I firmly tell him in a mocking tone knowing he can't do anything about.

"Sure thing Eric," he spits out at me. Satisfied, I turn and walk away.

* * *

Four's POV

Over the next few days, Eric has been breathing down my neck. Literally. During the times I'm helping train the new Dauntless members, he watches me like a hawk waiting for me to screw up so he can go and tattle on me. With all of the drama going on with Eric, my favorite part of the day has been all the times I get to see Tris.

So far I've learned her favorite color is blue, she had never had a hamburger until dinner the first night here, her brother changed to Erudite, her parents are still in Abnegation, and her dad is on the council there. Spotting her across the room, I make my way over to that side of the room. I walk past each individual slowly taking in their movements to make sure they are doing the moves correctly. When I reach Tris I pause beside her, apparently startling her. She looks over at me for a moment before turning back and counting the different steps out loud. "You are small and that is a disadvantage, but because you are fast you can maneuver quicker than your opponent. Strike your opponent in the neck first. It will catch them by surprise." I say, before walking away. I hear her say thank you as I walk away.

My heart is beating so loudly that I can literally hear the pounding. She is so beautiful that she makes me nervous. I'm always cool and confident, yet just being near her breaks me down. It's completely new and I don't know what to do about it. "Four, come here for a moment." I hear a voice I recognize and let out a groan.

"Yes Eric, I'll be right there."

* * *

Eric's POV

I call Four over to me. He thinks I'm going to scold him by the looks of his facial features, but I just wanted to call him over to have him help me set up for the matches the newbies will be doing.

"Four," I begin when he reaches me. "It took you long enough to get over here, but I would like your help to set up the mats. Then when I'm calling out the names for the matches, I don't need any comments from you. Is that understood?" I say sternly.

"Yes sir," Four answers mockingly before going to do what I instructed him to.

"Attention every one, come over here as quickly as possible. In the next couple of minutes when I'm done explaining the regulations for your next task, your matches will begin." I state. "These matches will be a major weight in how we determine your individual score. You must understand that there are no do overs, and no resigning. You must continue to fight each other until one can no longer fight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, because we both know what would have happened were these rules in place when we went through training." Four says softly enough for me to hear but not loud enough for everyone else. I give him a look because, yes, I did get my butt handed to me by him several times, I ended up having a higher role in the leadership.

"Remember your place Four," is my reply. "Alright, Tris and Peter you are up first."

* * *

Four's POV

I watch as Tris makes her way to center stage. Eric put them together purposely because she's still weak and Peter is getting to be fit just like him.

Eric counts down and the match begins. Tris remembers what I told her about acting first and uses her speed to avoid getting hit by his fist a few times. I also notice that she picks up that before Peter takes a punch he steps with his foot. Using this as her 'cheat,' she seems to be holding onto the match. My insides are filled with joy, and I walk away for a few minutes to check on the others. I hear this scream, and my heart literally stops.

I run over to see what happened, and I see Tris on the ground. She's knocked unconscious. I tell Peter the match is over without asking Eric for permission. I know Eric is going to yell at me later, but right now I don't care. I pick her up carefully, hoping she is alright. Her beautiful face is banged up badly and I can tell she's going to have a black eye.

I take Tris back to my room and lay her on bed. I set up the pillows around her to prop her up, before getting an ice pack and some Tylenol. When I get back I see Tris' eyes open. "Where am I?" She asks, her voice raspy.

"You got knocked out in the fight against Peter, so I took you back to my room to get some rest." I say gently, and brush my hand against her forehead to push some stray hairs back into place.

"Oh, thank you." She answers before lapsing back into a light sleep. I let her rest, and wake her up every few hours to check on how she's feeling, and to check her pain level.

* * *

Eric's POV

I go to find Four after the rest of the matches are finished. He took that stupid girl with him, Tris, back to his room to help clean her up. I knock on the door and Four slides out. "You have no right to humiliate me in front of everyone and deliberately disobey me."

"What are you talking about? I saved Tris' life. She was getting beaten and kicked over and over to the chest and stomach. You and I both know Peter wasn't playing fairly, and you did nothing to stop it!" Four says angrily raising his voice slightly.

"Four, I don't care. My job is to make sure strong and brave people make it through. Anyone who doesn't make it, so what." I say back angrily before walking away. For whatever reason, Four has a thing for this girl. In fact, over the two years I've known him, I don't think I've seen him act this way before.

* * *

Four's POV

After cooling down, I walk back over to my bed to check on Tris. She's up again, so I ask her how she's feeling.

"Good, but I feel like I've been run over by a truck," she response.

I smile, knowing exactly what that feels like, having been in similar situations. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask her.

"Yes actually. If you don't mind, a glass of water and whatever you are having for dinner would be great."

"Alright, I'll be right back," I say. I go to get up, and pause, turning around, placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Eric's POV

I see Four leave his bedroom, and I slide my hand in the door before it shuts after he rounds the corner. I walk over to the bed and say, "Hello Tris."

"Eric," is all she says.

"I want you out of here. Do you understand?"

"Why Eric? Putting Peter up against me wasn't enough for you. Now you want to threaten me to stay away from Four. I don't think so." She answers back in her obnoxious way. "I chose to join Dauntless, and I plan on staying so don't threaten me."

"Fine, just watch your back," I respond, and then turn around and leave.

* * *

Four's POV

Over the next couple of weeks, Tris and I grow closer. She has stayed over in my room every night with her in my bed and me on the floor. It's halfway through the Dauntless training for the trials and Tris has moved several spots up the list. She'll be able to cross above the line by the time the second part I done; if she does well enough that is.

I feel relaxed with Tris leaning against me. We are sitting in my bedroom waiting for lunch. "Tris, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she says tilting her head back to look up at me.

"Would you consider going out on a date with me if I were to ask you?"

"Why don't you go ahead and ask." She responds with a smile on her face.

"Alright, Tris. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night after your training is over?" I ask.

"Yes." She responds with a smile on her face.

I'm thrilled in the inside, and as I squeeze her a little closer to me. I lean my head down and kiss her on the top of her head. "Alright, I hate to move from this position, but we really should get going to meet up with everyone for lunch.

"Good idea, but first can I ask you something?" She asks hesitantly.

"Sure."

"What's your tattoo?"

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, if you'll let me." She says with a slight blush in her cheeks.

I get up and turn away from her, and then pull my shirt over my head. I feel her run her hand along each of the faction's logos on my back. I shudder a little bit as she traces the area with the Abnegation tattoo, for a reason that she doesn't know.

"They are amazing, Four. Why do you have each faction symbol tattooed on though?" She asks curiously.

"Because, I don't want to be just one thing. Each of these tattoos represents a part of me and I don't want to have only one label placed on me." I answer.

"Oh, that's exactly how I feel. Being one thing is nearly impossible." She smiles wrapping her arms around me and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Eric's POV

I see Four and Tris walk into the room hand in hand. I glare at her for not taking my warning seriously. Throughout the entire meal, they look completely chummy together. I loathe how they are laughing and having a good time with those around them. Having enough of this, I walk swiftly over to their table. "Excuse me Tris, but if you would be as kind to come with me for a moment. I have a few things to ask you." I say in my most charming voice.

"Sure," she answers and Four gives me a look.

"It will just take a moment," I tell Tris once she is up. I grab her elbow and pull her with me. "I warned you to stay away from Four and you didn't, therefore you are going to suffer the consequences."

"What are you going to do?" She remarks, "Four will hurt you if you do anything to me."

"Actually you are wrong. He won't touch me if he knows what's best for him." I answer. I pull out a bottle from my pocket and hand it to Tris. It was given to me by an Erudite member high in command who has the same views as me. "If you don't drink this, I will personally have Four removed from Dauntless and forced into the Factionless." I say threatening.

"You wouldn't dare," she answers, her voice catching.

"I would, and you know it deep down," I answer.

"Fine, if I take this, you won't hurt Four?" She asks me, her eyes a little watery.

"You have my word," I answer.

Tris opens up the glass bottle, tilting it back to drink the entire bottle. Right as she finishes the last drop, her eye lids shut, and I catch her as she falls. I lift her up and take her to Four's room, placing her on the bed. I scribble a note that reads:

_Four,_

Being here at Dauntless has been great, but there is no way I'm going to make it all the way through. Over the past few weeks I've grown to love you. Please don't be mad and blame yourself. Go on and live your life to its fullest.

Love,  
Tris

I place the letter on the nightstand, and walk away with a smile on my face knowing I've won.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my first fic in multiple points of views. Please read & review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - **

**Hi! So for chapter 2, I decided to just write in Four's point of view. It seemed fitting to me to use his perspective because it shows how much of an impact Tris' condition has hit him. I hope you enjoy! Please read & review! :)**

* * *

Four's POV

It's been about fifteen minutes since Tris left with Eric and I'm starting to feel a little worried. Christina, Tris' best friend, told me not to worry about Tris because she can take care of herself, but something doesn't feel right. I relax some when I see Eric walk in the door. I am expecting Tris to follow, but she doesn't. I walk over to Eric and ask, "I thought Tris was with you?"

"She was. I wanted to let her know ahead of time that she was going to be the first one up in the next match." Eric answers cooly.

"Alright, you couldn't have told her when she was with me eating lunch?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"No, you weren't supposed to know yet, but because of how persistent you are, I'm telling you. Don't say I never do anything for you." He answers in a sweet tone.

I nod and walk away. Something's off from the way Eric is acting I think to myself. He didn't insult me a single time like he normally does, and he sounded too happy. Still worried that Tris never came back, I excuse myself from our group of friends where we were eating. Knowing Tris, she is probably in my room cooling down and waiting to complain about Eric pissing her off. When I reach my room, I knock softly on the door to not startle Tris when I come in. When I don't hear a response, I decide to push my door open and go right in. I sigh in relief when I see that Tris is laying sound asleep on my bed. I walk quietly across the room careful not to wake her. When I get closer to her I see a note on the nightstand.

_Four,_

_Being here at Dauntless has been great, but there is no way I'm going to make it all the way through. Over the past few weeks I've grown to love you. Please don't be mad and blame yourself. Go on and live your life to its fullest._

_Love,_

_Tris_

Confused, I place the note back on the nightstand and nudge Tris a few times to wake her up. When I don't get a response, I say her name. That's when I notice that her chest isn't moving up and down. I lean down and take her pulse, terrified that something is wrong. "Tris! Tris! Please! Wake up!" I plead, my voice full of emotion. "Someone! Please help!" I yell frantically.

After a few seconds, I'm flooded with relief when I find a faint pulse. I drop down on my knees looking around the floor to see if there are any clues as to why my Tris is in this frightening state. While moving my hand around underneath the bed, my hand bumps into what feels like a glass bottle. I slowly retrieve it, and my whole body becomes frozen when I see what it looks like, and a realization dawns on me. She drank this. Whatever it was, she drank it.

Tears begin filling my eyes, and are soon streaming down my face. I'm taken aback that she would drink anything that had toxins for the body in it. "Tris, why would you do this to me?" I lean down onto my knees and place my head next to hers, and mumble incoherent phrases and words, begging her to wake up.

A slight knock on the door startles me, and I tell whoever it is to go away, but they don't listen. I turn around and yell, "Please help!" Without paying attention to who it is.

"Four! Calm down! It's Christina."

I look up now, and I know I'm a mess. My eyes are probably puffy and bloodshot like usual when I cry, but it's so rare when I cry. What's wrong with me!?

"Four, why don't you tell me what is going on." Christina says gently trying to help me calm down.

"Tris...Tris...I can't, just look." I say in a shaky voice while handing her the letter from Tris.

She reads it to herself, which I am forever grateful because I don't want to read or hear it again. "Four, look." Christina says in a voice that captures my attentions and curiosity. "This isn't Tris' writing, see? She writes in straight letters, and whoever wrote this curled the ends of the letters. Obviously they tried to write like her, but failed. It's obvious to me, but not to a guy. No offense."

I give her a glare and am relieved that Tris didn't write the note. "Christina, the letter is only part of the problem. See?" I show her the bottle and inform her of the toxins. "She has a slight pulse, but we need to get her medical help."

"Alright here's what we will do. I'll run down to the medic room right now. Are you alright to carry Tris?" She asks me while clearly showing worry for me as well as Tris.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for helping me calm down to help Tris."

"No problem, now let's get going and we will talk later." She finishes and I nod my head in agreement before she turns away.

I walk back over to my bed, and carefully pick Tris up. She looks so small in my arms, and I still can't help but feel useless. I don't know what happened from the time she released my hand and left me during lunch and when she was with Eric and after, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

I ignore the stares that I get from fellow Dauntless members as I walk to the medic room. All I can think about is walking as fast and careful as I can to get Tris to a place where she can receive help.

"Four!" I hear my name being called and see Christina waving her hand for me to follow. I guess we have to bring Tris around back rather than through the front doors. "Four, this is the doctor."

"Hello Four. As your friend Christina said, I'm going to be her doctor. Now if you would please lay Tris down gently on the bed, and excuse us for a few moments." I do as doc says, but am hesitant to leave Tris.

Seeing my dilemma, Christina gently pulls on my sleeve and says the only thing that would probably work. "He's going to help Tris, Four. Let's go." Her voice is filled with concern for me.

I nod and follow her out. I guess Christina had texted Will because he is waiting. When he sees her, he opens his arms and folds her inside. I wish that I was doing that with Tris right now, but instead I'm standing outside the medic room. This is not how I planned my day.

Five minutes soon becomes ten, and ten becomes twenty. The three of us stand there not saying any word.

"Four?" I hear my name. I turn around and see that it's Eric. "What's going on here?" He asks.

I fill him in and he mumbles his condolences and then leaves. Christina starts, "Did you see his reaction when you told him? It was almost as though he was happy."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There was a slight smile that crept on his face when you told him she only had a slight heartbeat."

"That guy is a -" I get cut off by the doctor who just came out.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak to Four. We have some news." The doctor says in a tone that I can't make out whether it's good or bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so I know there hasn't been any Tris and Four scenes since the first chapter, but please bear with me. I promise there will be some scenes with them together soon. Enjoy and please read & review! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!****

* * *

Eric's POV

Four just told me that Tris drank something, and that it did a lot of harm to her. Her heartbeat is faint, and apparently he found her just in time. I acted surprised and worried, and I hoped my expression on my face was one of sympathy. Inside I thought damn, so close to being rid of my problem. Now I'm going to have to get in to see Tris when she recovers to finish her before she tells Four what I did.

"Eric?" I hear a voice behind me, startling me from my inner mind.

"Yes Peter?"

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I was going to have you help me set up for training today, but now I've got bigger problems at hand." I pause, realizing I may have just found my way into see Tris. "Say, did you hear what happened to Tris?"

"No, and to be quite honest I don't really care. We aren't exactly friends or anything if you hadn't already noticed." He answers showing no remorse for her current situation at all.

"Well Peter, Tris drank some type of liquid that contained toxins and now she is in the medic room. Apparently she is not doing well, and Four found her just in time."

"Wow, that's crazy. Who would have thought Tris would have done something like this to herself?" Peter interrupts.

"Peter," I restart, giving him a look to shut up, "Seeing as though you are my favorite student," I say in the most convincing voice possible, "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Sure, I guess." He says moving his head and shoulders in agreement.

"Great, meet me in my room in ten minutes and don't be late." I order.

"Sure thing, Eric."

* * *

Four's POV

I walk away from the doctor and go back around the corner. Tears are streaming down my face, and I'm trying to gather my thoughts on what the doctor just told me. Christina and Will come at me as soon as they see me.

"Is Tris going to be alright?" Christina asks hopefully, while Will asks at the same time, "What did the doctor say?"

"She's," I take a deep breath to calm my breath and wipe my eyes with my sleeve to try to stop the tears. I continue on, "She's stable right now, but they don't know for how long. Apparently the toxins she drank weren't from the Dauntless faction."

"What do you mean they weren't from here?" Christina asks clearly confused. "Where would she have gotten the liquid from?"

"Or the better question is who gave the bottle to her and forced her to drink?" Will interrupts.

"I don't know. She has either been training, with me, or with you guys. I don't know how she could have gotten ahold of that toxic bottle." I wipe away another tear before continuing. "Doc said they are running tests to see which faction the liquid came from, so they can contact them and get an antidote."

"Why do they need an antidote? Four, how serious of a condition are we talking here?" Christina asks, pushing me to tell her what I've left out.

"Well the doctors said that whatever Tris drank is going to start slowing down her heart rate."

"I don't understand?" Will asks. "I thought you said she was stable."

"She is stable at the moment, but if we don't find which faction it came from soon, then things might be a problem."

"This is insane" Christina finally adds into the conversation. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I answer, "and whoever did this is going to pay." I finish fully serious about what I said.

"Alright before you do anything Four Will and I will go check out your room to see if there are any clues and ask around to see if they saw Tris earlier today. In the mean time you should go and see if you can see Tris." Christina says, knowing exactly what to say.

"Alright and thank you." I give them both a hug before they leave. I take a deep breath and go back over to the front desk and ask if I can see Tris.

* * *

Eric's POV

I'm in my room pissed off because Peter was supposed to be in my room fifteen minutes ago.

"Hello? Eric?" I hear finally hear Peter.

"Around the corner Peter." I yell back.

"Oh."

"What took you so long? Did I not tell you to be prompt?" I say fuming with anger.

"Sorry Eric, I..."

I interrupt Peter, "That is no excuse. This is your one and only warning. So don't go against me again." I finish and see a slight flicker of fear in Peter's eyes, which makes me happy.

"Sorry Eric, I won't be late again." He tells me.

"Good. Now that we are on the same page, I need you to do me a favor." Peter nods head for me to continue. "You see, I need you to get in and see Tris before she wakes up and tells Four what really happened."

"What are you talking about? Why would Tris tell Four anything about you? It's not like you forced her to drink the liquid," he looks up and realization dawns on his face. "Of course it was you."

"Yes Peter you are correct, now if you tell anyone those will be your last words. Understood?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand what you want me to do."

"Peter, I can't go in and see Tris because it will seem odd for me to go and see her. Now you on the other hand, even though you two hate each other, you can go in and say you have to give her information for training."

"Alright, but what is in it for me then? If I'm going in and trying to finish Tris for you and I get caught, I need a guarantee that I will not be in any trouble at all." He says seriously looking at me strait in the eye.

"Fine, I promise you will get out jail free if you get caught. You have my word."

"Fine. Now what do I have to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Being that it's Easter, I figured as a gift I'd post the next chapter as a gift to all of you. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read & review! :)**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!***

* * *

Four's POV

My palms are sweaty as I walk over to the front desk. I'm worried that they won't let me go in and see Tris. "Excuse me, is it alright for me to go in and see Tris Prior?" I ask the nurse at the front desk.

"Let me go and check with the doctor. What is your name sir?" She asks me.

"Four."

"Alright, just a moment please."

I nod my head and start tapping my fingers along the counter trying to calm my nerves. I went to the men's bathroom briefly before coming in here to clean my face up some. There wasn't much I could do about my red bloodshot puffy eyes, but the cold, fresh water helped me relax some. After what seems like forever, I see the nurse coming back.

"Alright Four, Tris can start having visitors in an hour. Now you can either wait here or come back later." She answers before dismissing me.

I hang my head feeling defeated and happy at the same time. In an hour I get to see my girl again, but at the same time it feels like a long wait.

After going back and sitting in the waiting room, I can't handle it anymore. Sitting there is driving me crazy, so I decide to go find Will and Christina to see if they found anything.

* * *

Eric's POV

Since I had to work in the clinic or whatever it's called now when I first became a Dauntless member, I know all the pass codes, efficient hallways, and the hours. I tell him I plan on having him going in tonight after hours that way there will also be less people working, and she won't have any visitors. I finish explaining all of my knowledge to Peter to help him. After I finish explaining, he says he's got it. He's just waiting for me to give him the okay.

"Actually, I have one question. I thought you said I was going in during the day earlier? Now you want me to go and sneak around?" Peter asks me in a tone that makes me think he is going to back out.

"Yes Peter. I need this plan to be executed as quickly as possible which is why I'm sending you in tonight." I respond back to him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, in fact that makes things even more exciting and worth it." He answers excitedly.

"Alright, go then and be prompt and careful." I pause momentarily before continuing. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Eric. I promise I won't be late."

I nod my head and watch as Peter leaves. As soon as the door closes I can't help but feel excited. Tonight Peter will finish what I started and my problem will be gone. And to top everything off, Four will be devastated! It's going to be a win win situation for me by the end of the day and I can't be more thrilled.

* * *

Four's POV

I find Will and Christina and update them on what the nurse told me about visiting hours. When I finish, Christina informs me that they didn't find anything that would be helpful back in my room.

"I just don't understand where Tris would have gotten ahold of that bottle. It's not like she went and left Dauntless to go and buy drugs. In fact, she's either been with the two of us, training, or with you. It just doesn't make sense." Christina says looking as puzzled as I feel.

"Okay," Will begins. "Let's go over all the details from the beginning. You guys said that everything was good this morning and you and Tris had plans for tonight?"

"Yes," I answer. "We were going to go out on a real first date."

"Awwww," Christina says. "I'm sorry you guys can't do that now."

"Me too, but it's out of my control now." Silence fills between the three of us for a few moments. "Anyways, Will back to what you were saying."

"Right, so you guys hung out this morning, then had training, went to lunch, she left with Eric, and then you found her in your bed."

"Yes."

"Alright so we are clearly overlooking something. If Tris was really excited about tonight, then there is no way she would have taken the vile on her own. She had to of been forced."

Christina enters back into the conversation saying, "I think it was Eric. I told you he looked happy that she was in the medical room when you ran into him earlier."

"But he said he had no idea about what had happened, and that he was terribly sorry." I counter.

"And he wouldn't lie?"

"Well, I guess he could be one suspect, but who else?" I say still a little sceptic that it would be Eric. I mean I know he hates me and we don't exactly get along, but he wouldn't hurt Tris to get to me. Would he?

"I say Peter and Al." Will starts, "Neither of them like her."

"Alright, we should keep all of our eyes open then." Christina answers, taking the words right out of my mouth. "Then Four, it's almost been an hour."

My eyes light up and a smile starts to grow on my face. "Thanks for the time reminder Christina. Um...is it alright if I just see her today? You guys can come tomorrow?"

Will and Christina look at each other before Christina responds, "Sure Four. Go see our girl and make sure she's better."

"Thanks." I respond and give them a hug before leaving them.

* * *

Eric's POV

I'm in my room sitting on my bed grinning like a fool. It's almost 5:00 which means Peter should be setting up for tonight. Five more short hours and all my troubles will be gone!

* * *

Four's POV

The nurse at the front takes me back to Tris' room. I stop outside and look through the glass window. She is sitting on the hospital bed, sleeping with an IV strapped to her. My girl looks so beautiful and content, and the machine keeps beeping like it's supposed to be.

"You can go ahead and go in Four," the nurse tells me.

I nod my head and tell her thanks. I slowly walk over to Tris and tears start forming in my eyes once more. I'm so happy I get to see her, but I'm still extremely worried that we won't find an antidote in time. "Tris, please wake up?" I ask her as I slide onto the bed beside her, and wrap my arm around her.

I know Tris can hear me, but I wish she'd wake up so she can tell me what really happened. "Please Tris," I plead as tears are now full on streaming down my face. "I know you can hear what I'm saying and can't respond, but Tris I love you. Please don't leave me?" I continue lying by her side and end up falling asleep.

I wake up a few hours later to use the restroom; when I get back, the nurse comes in to check on Tris when I get back. "Four, visiting hours are over, but I'm going to let you stay the night. Please be careful with Tris, and don't get in the doctor's way if anything happens."

"Alright, and thank you."

"You're welcome." She responds before leaving.

I slide back into bed next to Tris. I brush Tris' hair aside and position it back around her ear how she likes it. I place a kiss on her forehead before falling into a much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**4/21/2014: CHAPTER 5**

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took a bit long to post. I had midterms all this week and presentations which made it crazy and gave me no time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. I had fun writing it.**

****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT****

* * *

Four's POV

A large boom startles me from my sleep. I'm confused at first as to why I'm at the hospital, but then I remember when I look over at Tris who is still sleeping. The events from yesterday spring to back to life, and I'm still freaking out that we might not be able to save Tris, but I'm glad that she's stable for now and lying next to me at the moment.

I look around the dark room and notice all the different shadows. There's the hospital bed shadow, the counter shadow, the chair shadow, the human body shadow by the cabinet...A BODY! "Who's there?" I ask becoming instantly on guard.

I hear no response and get up to check out whoever is there. "I don't know who you are, but I know your there because I can see your shadow." I tell whoever it is again. I tiptoe over to the cabinet and swiftly look beside it. Whoever was there is gone now. Keeping my guard up, I walk back over to Tris and say, "I know your still here, so don't think you can get by me to see Tris without me knowing. If you wanna see her, you should just make yourself known."

Again, silence is my response. Still not completely convinced I decide to pretend to lay back down. I prop myself beside Tris in bed and close my eyes as if I were really sleeping.

No more than five minutes later I hear a door slam shut. Rather than asking who is there, I slowly get out off of the hospital bed and make my way out of the room to the exit where the door slamming sound came from. I pause and listen, but I'm too late. Whoever was here a few moments ago is long gone.

As I go to turn around and head back to Tris' room something catches my eye. Lying on the floor is a wristband with some engravings on it. Realizing it belonged to the shadow human that was just in here, I know I have to show Christina because she will hopefully know who this belongs to. Picking the wristband up, I send a silent prayer thanking whoever it was that gave me hope once more. Tris will be okay and whoever did this to her will pay.

Before going to find Christina, I go back in to see Tris. My beautiful girl is still sleeping. I place my hand on her cheek and caress it giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You're going to be okay. I will find whoever did this too you and they will pay." As I walk away to go find Christina, I turn back and even though she can't hear what I'm saying, I say, "I love you Tris."

* * *

Eric's POV

I pace back and forth across my floor waiting for Peter to return. He should be back any moment and I couldn't be any happier. In a few short moments he we tell me that Tris is taken care of and I'll be thrilled.

"Eric!" Peter nearly shouts as he busts open my door panting.

"Peter, you are amazing! I'm telling you, you just secured yourself a leadership role after tonight. I couldn't be any happier, in fact how about you don't even have to go to training tomorrow. I'll just give you a free pass."

"Eric!" Peter says once more interrupting me.

"What?" I respond.

"Please don't get mad?"

I finally take a moment and actually look Peter in the eye. He is terrified, which is odd cause he's never scared. "What did you do!?" I tell him a little bit angrily.

"I tried to get in there, but Four was in the room with Tris laying beside her. I...I didn't want to get busted." He tries to explain.

"You...let me get this straight. You had orders from me to get rid of Tris, and instead you return back to me saying you didn't do what you were told because For was there? Why would you do that?! Peter you are smart and could have figure out a way to get to her without him knowing! Do you realize what could happen to me when she wakes up!" I say yelling angrily.

"Eric, calm down." Peter tries to say, but I interrupt him. "Peter! You are just terrible. Do you realize that you just screwed up everything!? Tell me why I shouldn't go and kick you out of Dauntless!"

"You wouldn't. You know that if you did I would tell everyone what you did?" He counters me.

"Are you saying your going to black mail me if I kick you out?"

"I sure will. Try me?" Peter responds.

Clearly pissed off now I go over and slap him across the head. "Get your ass out of my room NOW!" I boom.

"Sure thing Eric." He responds slamming the door on his way out.

I go and sit on the bed and place my head in my hands. What am I gonna do? I think to myself. Stop it. If you want something done you have to do it yourself. As I begin planning a new scheme to get into Tris' room I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Umm Eric." The person says and I recognize it as Peter.

"Peter I don't want to talk to you right now. Just go away!"

He knocks again, "Eric we have a problem."

"No duh we have a problem. Tris is going to wake up and when she does I'm hosed."

"No I mean Four knows it was me in the medic area."

I look up and practically run across my room to open the door. "What do you mean he knows?"

"Well I had a wristband on when I went in, and, well long story short I don't have it anymore."

"Oh my god, Peter!" I say taking a step back. My hand is on my heart and I can feel it beating rapidly beneath my hand. "Why! Peter get out of here now!" I shout.

"No! I'm in trouble for sure now because Four will figure out it was me and when he does, he will punish me for sure!" Peter yells back at me.

"I don't care what happens to you! Get out off my room now!" I shout, annunciating each word clearly.

"No!"

Completely enraged I go over and punch Peter in the face. He stands back holding his hand to his face where I can see a bruise already forming the right side of his face. "I said get out!" I yell once more.

"You're a jerk and a bully!" Peter responds. "You better watch yourself cause you just made an enemy." And with that he turns around leaving me in my room.

An hour earlier I was thrilled and now my problems just got bigger. I have to worry about Tris and Peter now! I go over and punch the wall above my bed over and over until I find myself falling onto my bed not sure of what to do, but knowing I have to come up with a plan fast.

* * *

Four's POV

"Christina!" I whisper into the Dauntless trainees room. Everyone sleeps in the same room until they officially become members then they get their own.

"Four, what do you need? It's almost midnight." She asks yawning as she makes her way outside in the hallway for us to talk.

"I was laying with Tris cause I didn't wanna leave her, when someone came in." I begin before I'm interrupted.

"Seriously!? Who was it?"

"I don't know. They got away before I could see, but dropped this wristband." I take it out of my pocket and hold it out. "I was hoping you recognized it. I'm not big at paying attention to what people wear around here aside from Tris."

"Of course you would only see her." She jokes and I feel my cheeks get red. She laughs before continuing, "I recognize it. That's Peter's, he wears it all the time during training." She says angrily. "That guy is an..."

"Christina language." I interrupt.

"Sorry, but seriously why are we just standing here? Let's go get Peter!"

"I know, I wanna go get Peter, but we have to think this through." I tell her calmly. In the inside though I'm extremely pissed off at Peter and want to go punch the guy.

"Why?"

"Think about it. Peter may be a jerk and hate the two of you, but he's not smart enough to go out and get a liquid vile, then force Tris to drink it. He'd have to have some serious hold on her."

"Huh. True, that makes sense."

"But the question we should be focusing on is who put him up to it and why?" I ask.

"Okay, let's think."Christina says and pauses a few moments before continuing, "During practice and throughout the day he hangs out with the people from his original faction or is sucking up to Eric."

"Alright," I go to continue but Christina interrupts me once more.

"Four, you're not going to like this, but I'm telling you it's Eric. His face showed it when you told him." She says knowing I'm still skeptical about her theory, and my face shows it. "Four think about it. I never liked him and I don't know the whole story, but I've heard stories. You beat him and were at the top of your class."

"So what. He has a higher role here than me." I counter.

"That doesn't matter. He feels threatened by you. I'm telling you." She argues.

"Fine, we will consider him as a top suspect, but..."

"No buts," Christina interrupts. "We need to go find Peter and talk to him now before he goes and does something stupid, or does something to Tris. It's obvious he was trying to get to her, but you were in the way."

"Alright, let's go find him." I say and we turn to go see where he is sense he isn't in the Dauntless trainee room.

While we are walking past Eric's room we hear arguing. "Hang on a second." I say. "Let's go around the side so we can listen without getting caught if one of them comes out."

"That's Peter's voice. I'm telling you Four something is going on and Eric is in charge of it."

"Shhh and let me listen."

"Peter you are terrible. Do you realize what will happen when they find out what I did if I'm not able to get to her first!?" Eric yells.

"Yes, and that's not my problem." Peter responds.

"It sure is. If I go down, you're going down with me."

"Why! I didn't have any involvement until you asked me to earlier." I turn and look at Christina who has a grin on her face and her hand propped on her hip in an I told you stance.

"Fine, you were right, but that doesn't explain why he did it, or what he has in mind to do so."

"You're right, which why..." She's interrupted by the door being torn open by Peter. "Four don't you dare." She says recognizing the fire in my eyes, but it's too late.

"Peter!" I say angrily and loudly capturing his attention. His eyes go wide as I punch him in the face knocking him out. "Jerk." I say.

"Why did you do that? Now we have to carry him?" Christina asks.

"Because one, he pissed me off, and two he wasn't gonna go with us willingly so I made it easier on us." I answer. She nods her head in agreement. "Help me get him back to my room."

"Sure thing captain." Christina says giving me a salute. It amazes me that even when she's pissed off, and we are in this current situation, she still has a sense of humor. I roll my eyes and together we bring him back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**4/25/2014:CHAPTER 6**

**Hi! So I know there was a lot of tension in the last chapter, and there were moments of vulnerability for both Eric and Four. In this chapter, many questions will be answered, but will new ones be raised? Read to find out, and please review! :)**

****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT****

* * *

Four's POV

Christina and I were able to get Peter back to my room pretty easily, and are leaning against the wall waiting deciding how to wake him up.

"I say you throw a bucket of water on him." Christina says deviously.

"That's a great idea." I say and go get one. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"It's your girlfriend he hurt, or well an accomplice, you do it." She answers. I nod my head and toss the ice cold water directly on his head while smiling.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Peter shouts along with some curse words. "Where am I?" He asks before seeing me and Christina. "Oh, hi guys."

"Don't 'hi guys' me Peter!" I growl. "My girlfriend is in the medic hanging onto her life, so you better tell me what she drank exactly so I can get her an antidote."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He says.

"Yes you do. One you were in the medic earlier and dropped this." I say tossing his wristband at him. "Two, we just heard part of your conversation with Eric. So clearly you both are involved, but I'm guessing he's the mastermind and your his little follower."

"Be careful what you say." Christina adds.

"Well just because you found my wristband doesn't mean I did anything. I could have dropped it earlier when I was getting my shoulder checked out." He responds in a smart alec tone.

Getting angry I punch him in the jaw in the same place as before. "Damn that hurt!" He says laughing and in a taunting voice adds. "Is that the best you got?"

"Why you little..." I punch him again, until Christina pulls me back.

"Four! Stop it both of you." Christina says while stepping in between us to stop me before I do something that's stupid. "You better tell us what you know Peter, or Four will personally kick you out of Dauntless and make your life horrible as a man living alone with the Factionless. We know that you were there, and the security cameras can confirm it. We had your wristband, and heard you and Eric going at each other. I think we have more than enough to get you kicked out of Dauntless to become Factionless. And Four here along with my connections can make it so your family back home will suffer as well." Peters face is now as pale as a ghost. I smile inwardly, thanking Christina for calming me down and handing Peter his ass. I know we have Peter by the look on his face. He may be a dumb jerk, but his parents are all he has and he won't risk their safety.

"Fine," Peter says finally looking defeated and quite pissed off. "I talked to Eric right after his conversation with you and he said he wanted Tris out of the way. In fact he still does. I don't know why, but he wants her dead."

"That doesn't explain your involvement." I say still pretty pissed off.

"He didn't want to risk getting caught changing Tris' fluids and asked me to do it. Knowing this would kill her, I agreed only because he promised me I'd be for sure in Dauntless and I wouldn't have to finish the trials."

"Why would you do that! Are you really that stupid? You are second in the standings, you would have made it without his help." I say.

"I know and realize now how wrong I was." He says slumping his shoulders down.

"That doesn't change the fact of what you did, or attempted to do. As a result, I have no choice but to force you to leave. You can stay here until you are healed from my well-deserved punches on you, but after, you're Factionless. I'm sparing your life, now I want you out of here. You get three days. Is that understood?" I ask.

"But you just said that if I didn't tell you'd kick me out! Now that I tell you, you still kick me out. That's messed up." Peter says while getting up angrily.

"You deserve worse Peter now sit back down or I won't give you any extra days." I threaten.

"Yes sir." He says with venom in his voice. "You should know though, when I left him, he was extremely pissed off, and I have a feeling he's gonna go after her again tonight."

I look over at Christina who nods her head for me to go. "I have everything under control. I'll get Will to help me watch him when he wakes up for the next three days, until then I've got him. Go now!" She says giving me a soft smile.

"Alright and thanks." I say before running out of my room towards the medic clinic.

* * *

Eric's POV

I'm standing outside of Tris' room. After calming myself down, I decided I had to be the one to get rid of Tris. I couldn't trust anyone because they'd just let me down. Looking through the glass window, I see that Four isn't here. I smile and am grateful for that.

As I grab the door knob, I hear the sliding doors open, and without a second thought, I rush over to where Tris is laying and switch her liquid bag with mine. Smiling at how satisfied I am, I go to turn and my jaw gets direct contact from a fist.

"What the...Four!" I yell stumbling back.

"What did you do?!" Four yells. "I want an answer now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's bull and you know it. Stop talking excuses, and get talking the truth." Four yells at me once more.

I'm corned in the room and I look around for something to hit him with. Spotting a vase, I walk with my hands up over to it and say, "You know Four, concern is something new I'm seeing on you. Normally you are quiet and pulled within yourself. Now with Tris in the picture, you express yourself and go against authority."

"That's a lie and you know it Eric." He says full of spite.

"Uhuh sure. Say whatever gets you through the day."

"Stop it Eric! Start talking now about what you did to Tris." He demands.

"Sure thing," I say as I grab the vase and swing towards Four's head. He sees it coming and ducks.

* * *

Four's POV

I nearly get knocked out by Eric, but dodge the vase just in time. I try to kick Eric in the side, but he dodges me as well. "You won't get away with this."

"Of course I will. In fact Tris will be dead by morning now because I switched her liquids." Eric says smiling.

"No!" I say and swing at Eric making contact with his face this time. "You will tell me how to change her liquid back, and you will tell me which faction you received the liquid vile full of toxins from. Do you understand me!?" I yell.

"Of course Four, but first tell me something."

"No I won't tell you anything and now tell me!"

Eric comes at me with the vase again, but I'm successful in knocking it out of his hands. We are full on fighting with our bare hands. We are perfectly in sync with each other's movements from when we had to go against each other as Dauntless trainees. I, of course, had the upper hand then and I sure am gonna keep the upper hand here.

I punch him in the side, and he comes back at me. I stumble back from the impact of his kick on my shin. It stings and I want nothing more than to have Tris feel better and help me ice it, but that's clearly not an option. So I continue to fight Eric.

Realizing this could go on forever I try to look around while keeping my own stand. "You are going to lose Four, and I'm going to win." Eric repeats over and over trying to get into my head.

"I think not," I yell back pushing the chair into him allowing me a free shot to corner him. "Now tell me what needs to be done! Tris is going to be okay." I grab ahold of his collar and pull him up off the floor. Switch her fluids back now!" I demand.

"Why should I help you?" He spits at me.

"Because I've known you for a while Eric and yes you may be a devil and a jerk most of the time, but there are moments when you are nice, helpful, and kind." I say telling the truth.

Eric looks me in the eye and his eyes filled emotion that I can't make out. "Now please," I begin releasing my hold on his shirt, "switch back the liquids and tell me where I can get antidote. I can't live without Tris."

"Fine, on one condition." He says.

"What is it?"

"You bow down to me."

"I already have a lower position; therefore I already bow down to you." I say confused at his request.

"Just say you agree!"

"Fine whatever, I agree." I say.

Eric smiles and walks over to where he has the original liquids, and changes them back to her original ones. "I got the toxin from Erudite. You must go see the head of the medical treatments there and him what symptoms she has. They will be able to help you there."

"Thank you Eric," I say. "But before I forget, duck." He looks confused and his eyes widen in shock as I pick up one of the broken legs of the chair and swing at him. I end up hitting him on the side of the head and he falls to the floor. I give myself a pat on the back for knocking him out and make sure he is still breathing as I get him into one of the other chairs. I walk around throughout the medic area and find some rope. Smiling I come back and tie him up so he won't get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hi guys. Rather than giving you lots of excuses and explanations on why it took so long to post this chapter, I'm just going to stop here. Enjoy and as always, plead read & review! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent****

* * *

Four's POV  
I'm standing inside the waiting room in the medic center for the Erudite. I explained to the nurse what Eric told me, and that Eric had sent me to talk to the head doctor. Of course, she just told me to go take a seat, and I've been sitting here for ten minutes with my head in my hands, since I have not heard back yet.

"Four?" A nurse comes out and calls my name.

"Right here," I get up and walk over to her quickly. "Please say Doc can talk to me right now?" I practically beg.

"Yes, but it has to be brief because he has another appointment in ten minutes," she answers before turning her back to lead me to the Doc's office.

She brings me around a few turns, before mumbling that we were at the Doc's office. "Thanks," I tell her before she leaves. Feeling nervous and hopeful at the same time, I do three quick knocks on the door. I hear footsteps inside before the door opens, and a rather young doctor is standing in front of me. "Hello I'm Doctor Eaton, you must be Four," The doctor says.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," I respond as I shake his hand, wondering if we are related because our last names match. My curiosity quickly diminishes though, because I don't dare say anything that would reveal that I'm Marcus' son.

"Same to you, now please come in. The nurse said it was urgent that you talked to me. Eric told you to come see me because I gave him a liquid vile with toxins in it, correct?" He asks.

"Yes, you see, Eric said he got this bottle of toxins in particular from you," I pause a moment before continuing. "He forced my girl to drink them by threatening me. He wanted to kill her because he hates me and is still jealous of me. Anyways, the reasons he did it are beside the point at the moment. I'm here because I need an antidote that will cure the beautiful girl that I love."

"I see Four, and I feel for you, but there is a problem," He says, and I literally feel my world crash around me as my heart drops.

"What do you mean there is a problem?" I respond in a surprisingly steady voice.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but Eric lied to you. I'm not the doctor that gave him the toxins that you speak of."

"What?!" I gasp, and tears are starting to form in my eyes. "You are telling me that you are not the doctor?"

"Yes, that is correct. Four, I did meet with him, and gave him a vile containing liquid, but the symptoms you have described are not concurrent with the symptoms of the vile I gave him. Please, Four I can see your hope has just been crushed, but before you get completely worked up, take me back with you to Dauntless. Let me take a look at your girl to see if I can be of any assistance at all."

I look back up at Doctor Eaton and respond, "That would be great, Doctor. I hope that you are able to help her. I can't live without her. She's my world."

"I understand Four, I know how you feel. My wife and daughter are my world. Now, what's your girls' name?"

"Tris."

"Alright, as I was saying, take me back with you so I can look at Tris. Maybe I can pinpoint exactly what she drank for you, and from there we can figure out what type of antidote she needs."

"That would be great Doc. When can you leave?" I ask with a whole new outlook on the situation. Yes my girl is still in danger and Eric lied, but this doctor is willing to help out.

"Give me an hour. I'll have the rest of my appointments rescheduled."

"Thank you so much Doc." I get up and shake his hand before excusing myself.

* * *

Eric's POV  
My eyes open up slowly, and I'm momentarily confused about where I am. I go to rub my eyes when I feel this sharp pain around my wrists. Looking down I see that my wrists are tied up against the leg of a…chair? Blinking, I take in the scene around me, and the previous events of last night come rushing back to me. I look to the hospital bed, and see that it's empty. Four must have moved me out of Tris' room before leaving. Smart.

I smile inwardly though because I know that I led him astray. The doctor isn't going to be able to help him in Erudite. There's only one person who is going to be able to help him…me.

* * *

Four's POV  
I spent the hour on the phone filling Christina and Will in with what was going on, and they gave me updates on Tris. She is still sleeping there, and the machines show no change. After I hung up the phone with Christina, I did a quick prayer that Doctor Eaton would be able to help cure Tris in time.

"Four?" I hear someone calling my name.

Turning around I see Doctor Eaton. "Hi, thanks again for coming with me back to Dauntless. I know you had many patients to attend to there."

"No worries. My assistant was able to reschedule them for tomorrow. Now let's go see if I can help your girl."

I smile and turn to start walking. The entire walk back to Dauntless we make small talk. I learned that he and his wife have been married for fifteen years, and their daughter is almost ten years old. He talks about how they were both from Erudite and chose to stay with him there. He asks me about my childhood, and I keep it extremely vague to hide my identity and the exact group I came from. When we come to the entrance of Dauntless I hear Doctor Eaton gasp. "What?" I say smiling as I turn to him. "You didn't think that we had a door to enter Dauntless. You should know better; we are fearless."

"But, you want me to jump off a building?" He says frightened.

"Come on Doc. There is a net at the bottom of the building that will catch you. I promise you. You won't get hurt. I do this all the time." I say trying to soothe the doc's nerves.

"I understand that you may do this, but I don't. I'm getting old, I don't know if I can do it." He says with wide eyes.

"You can't back down now Doc. You promised me you'd see Tris. You got my hopes up that everything is going to be okay. Please don't let me down." I try to reason with him.

"You are right, and I'm not going to back down. Just know that if I don't make it, it's on you." He attempts to sound serious, but it sounds more jokingly than anything.

"Alright Doc, you go first then. I promise I'll be down there shortly after you." I say and begin to help him up onto the ledge.

"Fine, but Four you better not laugh at me when I scream like a girl." He says smiling.

"Deal."

Doctor Eaton does exactly what he said he was going to do, scream, and I, like the good person I am, keep my mouth shut. I don't tell him that I too screamed like a girl my first time I jumped off this very ledge. The difference between then and now is that I look forward to the jump. It makes me feel free like I'm flying and falling at the same time. Once I get off the net, I lead Doc over to the medic area, and into Tris' room. My heart does a little leap like always, whenever I see her. I look over at the Doc who gives me a knowing nod. I give a small smile before going over and grabbing Tris' hand and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Doctor Eaton, this is Tris. Please help her."

"Four, I promise I will do whatever I can do to help. Now let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hi guys. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read this story, followed it, and wrote reviews. It really means a lot to me. Now for this chapter, I think this chapter will present an answer to a very important problem. Please read & review! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent****

* * *

Eric's POV  
I hear a commotion going on outside my room, so I stretch my neck up as far as I can. I see Four and the doctor that I told him to go and see for the antidote. They are talking to the nurse about who knows what. Four looks towards my room and his eyes meet mine. He glares at me before excusing himself from the conversation they are having.

"Eric!" Four yells angrily, barging through the door. "You lied to me! Doctor Eaton is not the guy who gave you the toxins."

I cut him off and say, "Why of course I lied to you. Why would you think I would tell you how to fix Tris?"

"Eric, I love Tris and would do anything for her. Whatever hatred you have for me has nothing to do with her. She is running out of time. So help me Eric, what do you need me to do for you?" Four says, sounding a little desperate now in addition to his ongoing hatred for me.

"Four, you beat me during our trials two years ago. You are the perfect instructor/worker or whatever here. All of the Dauntless people look up to you like your some sort of God. Eliminating Tris will ruin you which in turn will hurt your reputation on how people look at you. This will help me get a better reputation. Why would I help you when I completely despise you?" I say with my voice laced with hatred.

Four's facial expression changes into what I think is maybe remorse? No, happiness? No, understanding? Then he says "I know you Eric. You are clearly hiding stuff from your past just like me."

"Yeah right, what could you be hiding?" I interrupt.

"Eric shut up and let me finish. I get it, bad childhood. You wanted to make a clean start and make a new identity where you could feel in control in a new faction. Well guess what, so did I. We both came here looking for new lives. The only difference is that you were angry at your past and let it destroy you. You had so much potential, but you let your bitter hatred get in the way. I beat you. So what? You were number two, but your skills are just as good as mine. Those trials are just numbers. I mean seriously, look around. You have a higher position than I do Eric."

"That's because you turned it down multiple times." I say interrupting once more.

"Eric, seriously shut up!" Four says getting a little annoyed before continuing, "What I'm trying to say is that you have a pretty good life here Eric. Don't let your hatred and jealously for me get in the way. Now please tell me what I need to do to help Tris. I can't lose her!"

Four's speech surprises me a little, but I don't care what he has to say. I can see tears starting to form in his eyes, and I know I've won. "Four, I will never tell you." I say in a taunting voice.

Four's head shoots back up and if his eyes shot daggers I'm pretty sure I'd be dead. "You are a selfish jerk Eric. I can see it doesn't matter what I say. You will just choose to ignore me." He takes a few steps closer to me before spitting out, "I will keep fighting to cure Tris until her last breath. Don't think I will leave you alone at all until I figure out an antidote." With that he turns around and walks out door slamming it behind him.

* * *

Four's POV  
I'm running my hands through my hair panicking in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and see a ghost looking back at me. I look exhausted and tired. My eyes are bloodshot from me crying a few minutes ago. Here I am, the most fearless person ever, sitting in the bathroom alone. I feel helpless.

Doctor Eaton looked at Tris earlier today, and crushed my hopes. He wasn't able to help Tris at all. He said that whatever she drank was a toxin that he had never seen before. He talked to some of the other doctors here, and they all came up with the same results, nothing.

I went and talked to Eric, but he was no help at all. He is a selfish jerk. I thought maybe if I talked to him I could get the good in him to come out. Knocking on the door pulls me back to reality, "Four, it's Christina. What happened?"

Before responding, I run my hands under the water in the sink to wash my face. Then I say, "Just a second. I'll be out there to fill you in." I dry my hands and vow to myself that I will not let Tris down. She is my life, my happiness, and I'm not going to let her go.

I walk over to the door and push it open. Christina is leaning against the wall, and looks up immediately when she hears the door open. "Hi," I say with a forced smile.

"Four, don't pretend to smile and act like everything is alright. You were clearly just crying in the bathroom. What is going on?" She asks me in a concerned voice.

"I went and saw the doctor Eric told me about, and the doctor claimed that he hadn't given Eric the toxin. I of course argued a little saying that Eric said he got it from him, but the doctor said Tris' effects did not match anything from his own liquid bottles." I begin.

"Four," Christina interrupts me. "I'm so sorry. Please continue."

"It's alright. Anyways, the doctor came back with me here to see Tris. He came to the same conclusion as all the other doctors. The toxin she drank is not from Dauntless, and it is something they haven't seen before." I pause and rub my eyes which somehow got wet with tears again. "Um, then I went and talked to Eric because I was pretty mad. When I called him out on the doctor not being who have him the toxins, he said he knew and lied about it. He's been playing me this whole time. He's mad because I beat him two years ago during our trials, and because people respect me around here. He thinks by eliminating Tris, it will destroy me and people will look up to him instead."

"Wow, talk about holding a grudge. Eric is a jerk for lying to you. There is only one thing that doesn't make sense to me though." She says agreeing with me.

"What do you mean something doesn't make sense?" I ask.

"You said that Eric knew he was leading you astray when he told you that Doctor Eaton was the person who had the antidote."

"Yeah, and?" I interrupt.

"Eric knew that you would listen to his every word to search for something to help cure Tris. Then the doctors have never seen anything like this before. Four, Eric didn't get this from anyone. He made it himself. He has the antidote!"


End file.
